1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carriage assembly of the type capable of holding a plurality of occupants in individual seat assemblies and the seat assemblies are capable of facing either toward the front or rear of the carriage assembly and move independently of one another into the desired position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carriages used for the transportation of infants or small children have been known in the prior art for many years. Typically, such carriages are structured to include a single infant in a seat structure which is designed to face the front of the carriage. The carriage is normally propelled by manual pushing wherein the frame of the carriage assembly includes some type of wheel structure disposed in supporting relation thereto relative to the surface over which the carriage is intended to travel. Also, such prior art carriages frequently include a roof or shield structure disposed ove the top of the carriage to protect the occupant against the glare of the sun or other adverse conditions.
Other structural features generally present in the prior art is the ability to collapse or "break down" the carriage assembly for storage or transportation as when placing the carriage in an automobile or the like.
However, while carriage structures of the type set forth above are well known and commercially available, a number of these assemblies include certain structural features that render such assemblies less than desirable. For example, frequently the carriage assemblies have a single seat structure which is fixedly attached to the frame and not positionable to allow the horizontal inclination of the seat assembly as when the occupant goes to sleep. Also, it is sometimes difficult and requires more than one person or the exertion of great manual effort to break down or collapse the carriage assembly into a compacted position for storage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a carriage assembly which is structured to provide the versatility of carrying more than one occupant such as two infants in individual seat assemblies. Such a preferred carriage assembly would include the seat assemblies being selectively positionable independent of one another and between an upright or substantially horizontally inclined position. Further, the seat assemblies can face either the front or the rear of the carriage assembly as preferred. In addition, such a preferred structure should be capable of easy break down or disposition into the compacted stored position.